1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor equipped with a tension reducer that can, in a state in which webbing that restrains the body of an occupant has been put on, reduce an urging force that urges in a direction in which the webbing is retracted.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-19946 (patent document 1) discloses a webbing retractor (called a “seat belt retractor for an automobile” in patent document 1) in which a reducing balance spring (called an “auxiliary power spring” in patent document 1) is disposed separately from a retracting spring (called a “main power spring” in patent document 1) for urging a spool (called a “seat belt retracting shaft” in patent document 1) in a retraction direction.
In the webbing retractor disclosed in patent document 1, when, in the reducing balance spring, a wound state is changed to a released state, a ratchet wheel rotates in the retraction direction relative to a ring due to the elastic energy of the reducing balance spring and tries to cause the portion in the neighborhood of the inner end of the reducing balance spring to buckle outward in the radial direction. For this reason, cost and weight increase in order to prevent or suppress this buckling of the portion in the neighborhood of the inner end of the reducing balance spring.